


Art for so_shhy

by sunryder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Fanboy!Phil, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of art for the Clint/Coulson Holiday Exchange.</p><p>The first is of Robin Hood!Clint and the second is of Cap fanboy!Phil (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for so_shhy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/gifts).



> So_shhy, I did my absolute best to write you a Robin Hood fusion (which I will write at some point), but it was awful, so I drew you Clint as Robin Hood instead. Since the Robin Hood fusion came off your fic prompts rather than your art prompts, I drew you a fanboy!Phil (quite literally a boy) from the art prompts as well. I hope you forgive me for not producing exactly what you were looking for, and that you like them anyway.

 


End file.
